


Haikyuu Whump

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whump, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: So basically, I found a prompt list, m gf and I assigned ships, and now I'm making this story, so buckle your seatbelt kids
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Komori Motoya, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Inuoka Sou/Shibayama Yuuki, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. Intro

1\. Ushiten (Stabbed) 

2\. BoKuroo (Bloody Hands)

3\. KuroKen (Insomnia)

4\. KuroLev ("No, stop!")

5\. GoshiShira (Poisoned) 

6\. OsaSuna (Betrayed) 

7\. AtsuKita (Kidnapped) 

8\. KenHina (Fever) 

9\. KuniKin (Stranded)

10\. SemiShira (Bruises) 

11\. DaiSuga (Hypothermia) 

12\. TanaNoya (Electrocution) 

13\. KageHina ("Stay.") 

14\. InuShiba (Torture) 

15\. AsaNoya (Manhandling) 

16\. TeruShou (Bedridden) 

17\. YakuLev (Drugged) 

18\. UshiSaku (Hostage) 

19\. IwaOi (Exhaustion) 

20\. BokuAka (Concussion) 

21\. IwaOi (Harsh Climate)

22\. SemiTen (Friendly Fire)

23\. SakuAtsu (Self-Sacrifice) 

24\. OsaSuna (Drowning) 

25\. Komoshou (Restraints) 

26\. TsukkiYama (Broken Ribs) 

27\. YakuLev ("I can't walk") 

28\. SakuAtsu (Severe Illness) 

29\. TanaNoya (Seizure) 

30\. DaiSuga (Caregiver) 

31 KuroShou (Showdown)


	2. Tendou's Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushiten | Stabbing

Tendou sat in a pool of his own blood, coughing up a few clots. He sighed, knowing that he didn’t have much longer to live. Call it experience, but he knew he had about 15 or 20 minutes left.

What do you do when you know you have 15-20 minutes left? Tendou pulled out his phone and looked through his contacts. He clicked on his favorite profile and held it up to his ear waiting for the person to pick up.

“Satori.”

“Hey, Wakatoshi! How are you doing?”

“I’m okay. What about you?”

Tendou looked down at his stab wound, “Doing fantastic! How’s my bow-cut child?”

“Tsutomu? He’s good. He and Semi are in the room next to me, would you like to speak to him?

“No, just checking,” Tendou chuckled, “Hey Wakatoshi?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Satori.”

“I mean I really love you. I love your cluelessness, your blunt nature, and your… amazing. I’m so glad you actually agreed to date me. I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you.”

Ushijima was silent. Tendou was crying, but he knew how to cry silently. Ushijima had no clue what was happening, and it made Tendou so upset.

“I love you too, Satori. You’re creative, clever, and sweet… I would never love anyone as much as I love you.”

“Oh, Wakatoshi… if you were here, I’d stroke your hair and kiss your cheek…”

“You would?”

Satori stifled a sniffle, “Yeah. I would. I would pet your hair, kiss you, and… and just sit here with you.”

“Should I go over to you?”

Tendou laughed, “No. You would…”

“I would..?”

“Cry.”

Ushijima dropped his pen and looked at the phone. Tendou knew he was nearly found out, but he had a minute to live, so might as well.

“I love you Wakatoshi. Goodbye.”

Tendou hung up the phone, and his arm dropped. He couldn’t believe he was actually able to support it that long, but all things must come to an end. He laughed one last time, but it came out as a croak for no one to hear. He fell over and was left staring at the door.

Ushijima ran out of the room and grabbed a helmet before jumping on his bike. He needed to find Tendou. Now. 

“Ushijima what’s happen-” 

He ignored Reon and Taichi as he drove away, trying not to cry. He drove to where Tendou said he was going, and when burst into the warehouse, he saw that he was too late. Tendou was on the ground, with his phone beside his head. 

“Satori, no!”

Ushijima slid down and grabbed his love, who was unresponsive. Satori was right. Ushijima did cry. He cried and cried and nothing would make him stop. Someone took his monster away from him, and there was nothing that could be done about it…

“Why didn’t you call us to get you…”

Ushijima held him for hours until the rest of the team saw them. 


	3. Catch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuroo | Falling (I traded it out with bloody hands)

The first time Kuroo was scared when he fell was when he was five.

He and Kenma were climbing a tree. Well- he climbed the tree, and Kenma watched him. He must have misstepped, or just grabbed a bad branch, but he wasn’t on the tree anymore. He didn’t know what was happening, so he screamed. Kenma looked up and also screamed as he watched his best friend fall from such a height. 

“Kenma!”

Kuroo fell on his arm with a sickening crunch, and Kenma ran away to tell Kuroo’s parents. He may be very annoyed by his best friend, but they’re still friends.

Kuroo’s arm was in a sling, and he was so upset that he couldn’t play volleyball for a while. Kenma and he still hung out, and Kenma was just a little nicer to him.

\---

The first time Bokuto was scared when he fell was when he was six.

He was standing at the top of the stairs, playing with the dog that lived in their apartment complex. He giggled and squealed as the dog wagged it’s tail, obviously enjoying Bokuto’s company. However, the dog was a little too excited. 

He accidentally bumped Bokuto off the stairs, and the small boy tumbled down the steps. He screamed and tried to call out for his mom, and he lied at the landing, crying out for help. He was bleeding and everything hurt. 

“Koutarou!”

His mom quickly picked him up and rushed him upstairs, and the small boy began to black out.

\---

The second time Kuroo felt fear when he fell was when he was 12. 

He hadn’t climbed a tree since he was five. He was too scared that he would fall again. But, the next time he had a fall wasn’t from a tree. He was walking along a wall as Kenma was walking on the ground.

“Kuroo, you’re gonna fall.”

“Kenma, don’t say that.”

“Sorry… but just be careful, okay?”

“I promise I’ll be careful.”

He jumped down and he landed correctly and Kenma shook his head. Kuroo chuckled at his friend, and they continued their walk to their houses. They had to cross a bridge in order to get to the park where they knew it would be a straight shot to their house. 

They’ve done this a million times. However… this was different. Kuroo slipped and he screamed as he fell down into the ravine. Kenma reached out to grab his best friend, but he was too slow. Kuroo fell and landed on the ground with a thud. 

“Ow… Kenma… ugh…”

He didn’t break anything. He probably sprained something or got some cuts all over his body. He heard a frantic voice as his eyes slowly began to close. 

He hated falling.

\---

The second time Bokuto felt fear when he fell was when he was 14. 

He was walking home from practice, and he was walking along a wall. He just wasn’t paying attention. He didn’t know how long the wall was. He fell. But he didn’t just land on the pavement. He hadn’t realized how high up he was, and he fell onto the dirt.

“Agh!”

He coughed and sputtered from surprise, not realizing what had happened when his foot didn’t touch the wall. But there was something else wrong. Broken glass. His face was cut up and his nose was bleeding. He sat there, dumbfounded, not sure what to do.

“Mom?”

He had his phone out and was calling his mom like he always did when something that he didn’t understand happened. He told her what happened and where he was, before sitting on the wall. He watched the cars pass by, sighing to himself.

\---

The third Kuroo and Bokuto felt fear when they fell were when they were both 15. 

They were playing against each other and watched the other’s movements and abilities. Kuroo kept looking away, in fear that he was in love with a boy. Bokuto looked away in fear that he would get into another serious relationship that would end in heartbreak.

After the game, they started talking and found they had a lot in common. They both dreamed of going to nationals and they both had a fear of falling, and they became friends. When they got into their third-years, they realized they loved each other.

So they gave it a try.

\---

The last time Kuroo and Bokuto felt fear of falling was when they were 23.

Another fight. This time, at the top of their apartment building. They were shouting at each other, about nothing really. They both just had stored up too much anger, and they released it out on each other.

But, Bokuto was always the more aggressive one, so he began backing Kuroo up. Up until Kuroo’s legs tipped him over the edge. Kuroo’s eyes went wide with fear as he felt the air rush around him.

Bokuto was filled with immediate regret.

He reached out to grab his love’s hand, but it was too late. Anything Bokuto could have grabbed was out of reach. He had to watch Kuroo fall from the apartment building down, down, down, down….

“Tetsuro!”

“Koutarou!”

They had to watch each other as one fell to their death.


End file.
